Zmiana wachty
by BlueMousie
Summary: Poważna rozmowa podczas nocnej wachty.


Fanfik ukończony 27.04.2013. Przejrzany i poprawiony 23.10.2016 r.

Noce na Sunny różniły się od nocy na Merry.

Dzięki Sunny pewniej przemierzali Grand Line, jednak brakowało im uspokajającej atmosfery panującej na Merry.

Załoga oswoiła się z nowym kompanem, jednak kojący szum morskich fal nie umniejszał niepokojów. W czasie samotnych godzin między zmierzchem a świtem zdawały się one szczególnie intensywne.

Dzisiejszej nocy przypadała pełnia — marom zrodzonym z wątpliwości znacznie trudniej przemykało się po pokładzie, nękając śpiących piratów.

Luffy siedział na dziobie, pogrążony myślami w odległym świecie potęg, u progu których niebawem staną.

Czy byli gotowi?

Tymczasem Sanji, po skończonej wachcie, skradał się, żeby nie obudzić reszty załogi. Z wyjątkiem jednego, gburowatego Glona.

Sypialnia panów znajdowała się przy głównym pokładzie, więc nie musiał przemierzać schodów i obawiać się o dekonspirację.

Gdy stanął nad Zoro — pogrążonym w słodkim śnie — zapalił papierosa i przyglądał mu się chwilę z zadowolonym uśmiechem na ustach.

— Zmiana wachty!

Odpowiedziało mu jedynie głośnejsze pochrapywanie.

— Mówię, że zmiana wachty!

Sanji podszedł z drugiej strony do hamaku i podniósł nogę do ataku.

Scenariusz zakładał, że kopniak pozostawi po sobie pulsującego siniaka i zdezorientowanego szermierza. Zamiast tego Zoro uniknął ciosu, uchylając się w bok, po czym otworzył jedno oko.

— Czego? — zapytał, nawet nie tłumiąc ziewnięcia.

Kompletny brak manier.

— Zmiana wachty — powtórzył Sanji z rękami w kieszeniach, przygotowany do starcia z Marimo.

— Masz jakiś problem, Zboczona Brewko? — parsknął Zoro.

Takiej zniewagi kuk nie mógł odpuścić.

Wymierzył kopniaka, którego Zoro ponownie uniknął, jednak gwałtowne zerwanie się z miejsca spowodowało, że jego głowa natrafiła na hamak Choppera.

— Intruz! — wrzasnął zaspany renifer.

Zerwał się z miejsca, przez co stracił równowagę, zakołysał się w swojej koi i upadł na ziemię pod nogi Zoro.

Zanim szermierz zdołał się zorientować w sytuacji, potknął się o niego, wpadając prosto na koję Franky'ego.

— Ora, chłopaki, co to za suuuuuper głośne wrzaski? — zawołał przez sen cyborg, a Brook z opaską na oczach poderwał się do siadu.

— Prawie wyzionąłem ducha ze strachu.

Po chwila refleksji:

— Och, przecież robię to cały czas, yohohoho!

— Głupi Marimo, co robisz zamieszanie — odezwał się Sanji, jakby to nie jego akcja wywołała cały ten chaos.

— Przeklęty kucharzyno, to twoja sprawka! — warknął Zoro, a Chopper jęknął rozmasowując sobie bok.

— Możecie się zamknąć, ludzie chcą spać — zawołał Franky wymachując ramionami w małej przestrzeni mesy.

Jego krzyk wyrwał ze snu Usoppa.

— Atak! Atak! Ratujcie się! Abordaż! — zerwał się ze swojej koi, zaplątał w materiał i upadł prosto na twarz, tracąc przytomność.

— Widzisz, co narobiłeś, głupi Marimo?

— Hę? — Ostrze miecza błysnęło. — Jak masz mi coś do powiedzenia, to mów!

— A żebyś wiedział, że powiem, amatorze haramaki!

— Coś powiedział, skręcona brewko?

— To co słyszałeś, zielona gąbko!

Zoro podwijał rękawy, gotowy do wymiany ciosów, podczas gdy Sanji stukał obcasem o pokład. Wyglądał jak byk przygotowujący się przed szarżą. Między nimi siedział nadal zaspany Chopper, nie rozumiejący sytuacji.

— Ora, ora, to wcale nie jest su~~per koleżeńskie — zawołał Franky.

Jego fryzura przypominała wełnianą kulkę, która dostała się pod pazury wyjątkowo zapalczywego kota.

Brook również się ożywił.

— Dokładnie, brawie dostałem zawału — zauważył. — Och, do zawału potrzebne jest serce, yohohoho.

— Oi, Zoro! Sanji! Uspokojcie się, bo zaraz obudzicie Nami!

Chopper starał się ich rozdzielić, ale został zignorowany.

— Chłopaki, tutaj ludzie śpią! A sen jest su~~per ważny, łapiecie?

— Hej, Usopp! Usopp!

Chopperowi nie udało się obudzić znokautowanego kanoniera.

Nagle trzasnęły drzwi.

Na tle bladego światła stała Nami w bojowej pozie. Żyłka na jej czole pulsowała; zaciśnięta w pięść dłoń drżała.

Sanji i Zoro uderzyła po głowie, resztę obdarzyła wściekłym spojrzeniem.

— Jak jeszcze raz obudzicie mnie w środku nocy, do końca życia się nie wypłacicie! Spać! — wrzasnęła na pożegnanie i zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi.

Uradowany z ofiarowanego zainteresowania Sanji promieniał miłością.

— Oczywiście, Nami—swa~~n. Dopilnuję, żeby nikt nie zakłócił twojego snu!

Po chwili ogarnął się i wyciągnął nowego papierosa.

— A co się tyczy was... — zaczął, gdy płomień zapalniczki rozświetlił pomieszczenie.

Chopper z pomocą soli trzeźwiących, które ukrywał na specjalne okazje przy koi Zoro, zdołał ocucić kanoniera.

— Usopp zabierz tego amatora mchu na pokład, macie wspólną wachtę — polecił Sanji, zdejmując marynarkę.

— Że niby kto jest amatorem mchu, zboczony kuku?!

— Ty, zielony grzybie — stwierdził kuk.

Gdyby nie szybka interwencja Usoppa, prawdopodobnie znowu doszłoby do bójki.

— Oi, dajcie już spokój, jest środek nocy. Nie możecie zaczekać do rana?

Zoro cyknął, na co Sanji jedynie uśmiechnął się z wyższością.

— I zawołajcie Luffy'ego!

Kapitan — zgodnie z przewidywaniami — siedział na galionie pogrążony w myślach.

— Ej, Luffy! — krzyknął Zoro. — Teraz nasza kolei.

Wszedł po schodach, drapiąc się po głowie.

Gdzie, u diabła, podziewał się Usopp?

Przeklęty kuk, musiał zrobić zamieszanie, za które wszystkim się oberwało. Może długonosy dostał za mocno i leżał gdzieś nieprzytomny?

Zoro oparł katany o poręcz i usiadł po turecku, żeby kontynuować przerwaną brutalnie drzemkę. Przymknął powieki w nadziei na odrobinę spokoju, ale coś wyjątkowo mu nie pasowało.

— Wiesz, Zoro — zaczął Luffy, a szermierz zaalarmowany jego tonem, otworzył jedno oko. — Niedługo wpłyniemy do Nowego Świata.

— Taaa. Nareszcie — Zoro zamknął oko, splótł ręce na karku.

Już prawie pogrążył się w czujnym śnie — zawsze musiałbyś świadomy otoczenia, w razie gdyby nastąpił niespodziewany atak albo któryś ze zjadaczy Diabelskich Owoców potrzebował ratunku.

Fale uderzały o butę. Księżyc skrył się za chmurami, dając nikłe oświetlenie, przez co otaczające ich cienie zlewały się w ciemność. Wiatr smagał olinowanie, a dostając się między zwinięte żagle, trzepotał płótnem i rozpraszał niepokojącą ciszę.

— Kapitanie...

— Ne, Zoro.

— Hm?

— Naprawdę jesteśmy gotowi?

W tych rzadkich chwilach po plecach Zoro przechodziły ciarki.

Luffy nigdy nie miał wątpliwości. Zawsze beztroski i uśmiechnięty. Poważniał jedynie, gdy jednemu z jego kompanów zagrażało niebezpieczeństwo albo gdy komuś działa się krzywda — Luffy nienawidził, jak silniejsi znęcali się nad słabszymi, tym bardziej tchórze ukrywający się za potężniejszymi od siebie.

Właśnie to cenił w swoim kapitanie, tę umiejętność balansowania między beztroską a odpowiedzialnością, w zależności od sytuacji — na co dzień zachowywał się jak dziecko, któremu w głowie tylko mięso, ale kiedy chodziło o sprawy ważne, Luffy stawał się najdojrzalszą osobą w załodze.

Zoro odchylił głowę, spoglądając w nocne niebo. Poświata księżyca przyćmiewała najbliższe sobie gwiazdy, ale nadal pozwalała dostrzec te najjaśniejsze.

Szczerze, nie wiedział, jak odpowiedzieć Luffy'emu.

Sam miał wątpliwości, czy byli gotowi, aby zmierzyć się z drugą częścią Grand Line — światem, gdzie królowali najpotężniejsi, a każdy dzień był walką o przetrwanie.

On, Luffy i Sanji pewnie dadzą sobie radę, podobnie zresztą jak Franky, Robin czy Nami. Chopper przy odrobinie treningu powinien sobie poradzić z mniej wymagającymi przeciwnikami. Usopp — mimo swojego tchórzostwa — przetrwał kryzys i został z nimi. Również sobie poradzi.

— Bardziej już nie będziemy — stwierdził w końcu.

Lepszej odpowiedzi prawdopodobnie nie znajdzie. Zresztą, było w tym więcej prawdy niż chciałby przyznać. Nawet przed Luffym.

Musieli być gotowi, nie mięli innego wyjścia. Odwrót nie wchodził w grę, podobnie jak zwlekanie. Teraz albo nigdy.

— To dobrze — przyznał Luffy.

Za zsunięty na twarz kapeluszem skrywał szeroki uśmiech.

— Oni gdzieś tam czekają — kontynuował, pozornie bez związku ze sprawą.

— Tak.

— Obiecałem Shanksowi, że oddam mu ten kapelusz. Na ciebie też ktoś tam czeka, shishishishi — zaśmiał się.

— Zamierzam zostać największym szermierzem — oświadczył Zoro.

— Zostanę Królem Piratów — zapewnił Luffy z szerokim uśmiechem.

To kapitan, za którym Zoro zdecydował się podążyć. Kapitan, w którego uwierzył. Kapitan, dla którego nie istniały rzeczy niemożliwe. Kapitan, którego podziwiał.

— Wszyscy jesteśmy z tobą — przypomniał Luffy'emu.

— Sam was wybrałem, shishishishi.

Zoro spojrzał na horyzont. Łukowatą, ledwie zarysowaną linię pozbawioną nierówności. Żadnej pomniejszej wyspy, jedynie czyste niebo przetykane gwiazdami i jego lustrzane, iskrzące odbicie.

— Dzięki, Zoro.

Nie przyznałby się do tego, ale poczuł ulgę, słysząc te słowa.

Luffy miał prawo do wątpliwości, był tylko człowiekiem. Jednak na widok jego determinacji w dążeniu do spełnienia marzeń, tej niezłomnej woli walki i parcia naprzód, ku wolności i przygodzie, łatwo było o tym zapomnieć.

Luffy zeskoczył na pokład z głuchym dudnieniem. Jego klapki uderzały od deski przy każdym kroku. Po chwili Luffy kucnął obok niego, dźgając go palcem.

— Oj, Zoro — zawołał i wydął policzki. — Śpisz?

— Tak.

— Ne, Zoro.

— Hm?

Zoro z uśmieszkiem uchylił powiekę, żeby spojrzeć na swojego kapitana, gdy...

…Luffy go pocałował...

i uciekł, zanim Zoro miał szansę zareagować.

— Przeklęty kretyn! — warknął, mimowolnie unosząc kąciki ust.

Trudno było się oprzeć, kiedy otaczało go echo zaraźliwego śmiechu Luffy'ego.

— Hej, Zoro — zawołał z pokładu Usopp.

A po chwili jego twarz znalazła się tuż nad pokładem, jakby starał się ukryć swoją obecność podczas... ipodglądania/i.

Czerwienił się, unikając wzroku Zoro, co tylko potwierdził jego przypuszczenia.

I dobrze mu tak, zasłużył sobie, a wściubianie nosa w nie swoje sprawy.

Zoro zaśmiał się pod nosem.

— Czy to w porządku? — zapytał Usopp, jakby w końcu zebrał się na odwagę.

— Hm? Co masz na myśli?

— No... no... t-t-t-t... ty i... Lu-Lu-Lu... Luffy? — wyjąkał. — Wiesz, nie mam nic przeciwko, ale to nasz kapitan i... i... no wiesz... Luffy robi czasami... Chyba nie to miał na myśli...

— Luffy potrafi być idiotą — przyznał Zoro z kpiącym uśmieszkiem.

Westchnięcie ulgi nie wydawało się pełne faktycznej iulgi/i.

— Ale to... Doskonale wiedział, co robi.

Usopp zbladł.

Najwyraźniej nie słyszał całej rozmowy. Trafił na końcówkę, która musiała nim porządnie wstrząsnąć. Prawdopodobnie nawet nie zamierzał podglądać.

Cóż, tam, gdzie jednym sprzyjało szczęście, inni mieli pecha. Dzisiejszej nocy Usopp znalazła się na tym gorszym końcu łańcucha pomyślności.

— Masz na myśli, że... Ty i on... Poważnie? - zaśmiał się nerwowo, a Zoro mógł przysiąc, że trzęsły mu się nogi razem z całym tułowiem.

— Tylko nikomu ani słowa — ostrzegł Zoro, uchylając jedną powiekę.

— Jasne, jasne. Nic nie powiem.

Szybko uciekł na rufę. Obserwował Zoro spomiędzy pomarańczy Nami, sądząc zapewne, że był niewidoczny.

Niech mu będzie. Zoro miał za dobry humor, żeby przejmować się Usoppem.

Przysnął z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach.


End file.
